Chocolate Amargo
by AimeCristel
Summary: Draco/Astoria Tras la caída de Voldemort su vida había cambiado y el mundo como lo conocía también. Había caído muy bajo...lo perdió todo. Sólo se tenía a sí misma, hasta que lo encontró a él. One-shot para el Reto de Parejas Extrañas.


_Reto de "Parejas Extrañas"_

**CHOCOLATE AMARGO**

* * *

"_Astoria"… Siempre había odiado ese nombre y aunque me pertenecía esa no era suficiente razón para que me gustara. A menudo me preguntaba el porqué mis padres no me habían dado un nombre más común; incluso desde pequeña siempre pensé que seguramente habría tenido mejor suerte con un nombre diferente. _

_Muchos se sorprenderán cuando les diga mi secreto: soy una bruja. Es gracioso, pues la mayoría de mis conocidos ni siquiera se inmutarían si lo dijera en voz alta, por el contrario, seguramente sonreirían con sarcasmo diciendo "¡Vaya, que gran revelación!" _

_Siempre que necesito reafirmarme me repito precisamente eso, que soy una bruja perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de sangre pura, y aunque en estos tiempos poco importa la pureza de la sangre con frecuencia me digo esta frase varias veces al día. _

_¿Pero, a quién trataba de engañar? _

_Mi familia se había destruido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando mis padres se unieron al bando __equivocado, al del Lord Oscuro._

_Lo perdimos todo. Fortuna y renombre; mi hermana Daphne y yo perdimos aún más: a nuestros padres y amigos. Nuestro mundo se destruyó. _

_Es increíble lo rápido que mis sueños se derrumbaron, como pase de ser Astoria Greengrass, una bruja con un futuro prometedor a la dependienta de una pequeña dulcería muggle. __No podía evitarlo…sentía envidia de mi hermana. Al menos Daphne había logrado graduarse en Hogwarts; yo no tuve esa oportunidad._

_Mientras ella tenía un pequeño trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, yo conseguí empleo en una dulcería muggle cercana al mismo, y con nuestros salarios apenas conseguíamos subsistir. Solía llorar todas las noches en mi cama esperando un milagro que no parecía llegar._

_Pero no podía negarlo más…desde esa horrible guerra cuatro años atrás ya no creía en los milagros, ya no creía en nada. _

_Hasta que un día, en el verano de mis 19 años todo cambió… _

- ¿No es el hombre más apuesto que has visto en toda tu vida?

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde señalaba Anne, mi amiga y colega muggle._

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- ¿Estás ciega? – _Me reprendió ella en voz baja -_ ¡Enfrente de ti!

_Entonces lo vi. Alto, guapo, resplandeciente: perfecto. Como un Dios griego. ¡Y estaba acercándose a mí! _

_Daba un paso y otro: cerca, cada vez más cerca…_

- Una caja de chocolates "L'Rose" _– dijo con una voz que me pareció de lo más sensual._

_Me pareció una voz conocida, pero decidí no averiguar más y sólo asentí sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara, temiendo que tanta perfección pudiera cegarme._

- ¿Amargos o envinados? –_ pregunté con voz trémula._

- ¿Cuál me recomiendas tú?

_Mi mirada giró disparada en su dirección cuando él se dirigió a mí. Por primera vez mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos; no pude evitar que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Sus ojos grises me atraparon._

- Amargos – _conseguí decir con un hilo de voz._

_Él me barrió con la mirada, como si me analizara. Jamás me sentí tan insignificante._

- Bien, dámelos. –_ dijo extendiendo el dinero._

_Volví a asentir mientras facturaba la nota de compra lo más rápido posible._

- Gracias por su compra. – _Mascullé entregándole su cambio junto con la fina caja de chocolates._

_El la tomó rápidamente y sin giró sin decir nada más._

- ¡Astoria! – _me llamó una de mis compañeras._

- ¡Ya voy! – _grité sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de ese extraño que me parecía tan familiar._

_Cabello rubio, ojos grises, voz profunda, mirada arrogante, aire altivo…_

- Draco Malfoy.

_En su momento no le había reconocido, pero sin duda era él. A pesar de ser dos años menor, recordaba haberlo visto en Hogwarts, era imposible que alguien ignorara el apellido Malfoy; además de que era compañero de Daphne._

_Mi mente se llenó de su imagen, de su esencia…tan familiar y tan desconocida; jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, ni siquiera en el Colegio, de pronto, un miedo terrible me embargó, p__ensé que no lo volvería a ver...mis esperanzas eran nulas; sin embargo, el milagro se repitió más pronto de lo que pensé. Ese mismo día, más tarde…él volvió._

- ¿Aún está abierto? – _preguntó una voz en el resquicio de la puerta principal._

_Yo conocía esa voz._

- Adelante… ¿se le ofrece algo más? –_ pregunté lo más serena posible._

- Se supone que esto es un regalo_ – dijo semi-sonriendo_ – Me di cuenta que no tiene envoltura ¿podrías ponerle una?

- Claro ¿cuál es la ocasión? –_ pregunté casualmente, mientras escogía el papel para envolver._

- Una boda. – _respondió adquiriendo un semblante sombrío._

_No pregunté más, no quería parecer demasiado entrometida, así que trabajé en mi labor lo más rápidamente posible y con habilidad envolví la caja de chocolates._

- Astoria Grengrass –_ dijo de pronto, justo en el momento en que iba a terminar de atar el moño._

- ¿Perdón?

- Sabía que había oído ese nombre en alguna parte...acabo de acordarme de ti. Tú eres la hermanita de Daphne ¿no? Recuerdo haberte visto en Hogwarts algunas veces.

_Mi corazón palpitó a un ritmo acelerado. No me gustó el tono que uso cuando dijo "la hermanita de Daphne", odiaba que me compararan con mi hermana, pero lo pasé por alto en ese momento. Simplemente no lo podía creer..._

_¡¿En verdad se había fijado en mí?!_

- Si, esa soy yo…y por cierto, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, aunque no es nada lindo.

- ¿Y qué hace alguien como tú trabajando en un lugar como este?

_No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para explicar todas mis "tragedias personales", así que encogí los hombros y resoplé un poco como queriéndole decir: "así es la vida…"_

- Ya es hora de cerrar. –_ dije con algo de brusquedad tendiéndole el paquete._

_Él bufó divertido, seguramente era inconcebible que alguien se atreviera a correr a un Malfoy de un lugar de una manera tan poco diplomática._

- Tú me recuerdas a alguien – _masculló mirándome a los ojos y colocando uno de mis cabellos detrás del oído._

_Nadie jamás me había visto con tal intensidad. _

- "¿A quién le recordaría?" – _Me pregunté_ – "Quizás a una mujer que él había amado mucho."

_El no se esperó a ver mi reacción._

- Bien, entonces me voy...

_El corazón me dió un vuelco, quería detenerlo...apenas y tuve tiempo de apenarme por mi hostil actitud cuando, a medio camino hacia la salida, se detuvo de pronto y me miró._

- Creo que mejor espero a que cierres. Quiero tener compañía.

_La inesperada invitación la lanzó de la nada, asumiendo que yo la aceptaría de inmediato. Y ¿qué creen que hice?_

- De acuerdo. – _Musité cuando empezaron a temblarme las rodillas_ – Pero yo siempre regreso caminando –_ aclaré esperando que él se retractara._

- He estado encerrado todo el día en el Ministerio. Me vendría bien caminar.

_El camino hacia mi casa que estaba pocas calles más adelante, fue silencioso._

- ¿Sabes? Necesito una pareja para la boda y ninguna chica del Ministerio me agrada en especial –_ aclaró_ - ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

- ¿Es enserio?

_Draco soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír abiertamente.._

- Pues claro.

_Me lo pensé un poco._

- No lo sé…eres casi un extraño.

- Tú lo has dicho: casi…

- ¿Y de quién es la boda?

_Su mirada volvió a turbarse._

- Hermione Granger.

_Conocía ese nombre, también eran ex compañeros de Hogwarts; sin embargo, eran mayores que yo y por eso seguramente nadie me reconocería. Eso era bueno pues no quería tener nada que explicar, así que…_

- Creo que está bien. – _acepté poco convencida._

_Justo en ese instante llegamos al edificio donde vivía, me detuve y él se dio cuenta que la caminata había terminado._

Pasaré por ti a las 7:00 p.m.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces, hasta mañana. – _dijo despidiéndose con una mano._

_Mientras lo veía irse, me sentí repentinamente sola. _

- ¿En verdad sería su tipo? – _me pregunté sacando las llaves del apartamento._

- ¡Ah, por cierto…! – _gritó Draco antes de dar vuelta en la esquina _– Me gustan los nombres raros y el tuyo es lindo – _declaró_ - Que duermas bien…Astoria.

_Desde entonces jamás volví a odiar mi nombre. _

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos los que se encuentran detrás de la pantalla. Ante todo mil gracias por leer este pequeño fic, sé que para las fans de la pareja Draco & Hermione no debió resultarles fácil terminar de leer, las personas observadoras se habrán dado cuenta que incluí algunos indicios de esta pareja.

Si les agradó esta pequeña historia será todo un gusto para mí recibir sus comentarios, me alegrarán el día; ya saben que es tan fácil como presionar el botón de "Go" que está en la parte inferior de su pantalla.

De nuevo gracias y ¡hasta pronto!

Atte._**Aimé**_


End file.
